Demoness Of Jusenkyo
by Seras4545
Summary: Demons have been sealed within Jusenkyo for thousands of years, waiting for one to free them. Ranma Saotome, along with his father, stumble across them and Ranma is chosen as their Avatar. Warning, Char Deaths. AU. Maybe Xover in future.
1. Here There Be Demons

The Demoness of Jusenkyo

Ranma Fanfic by Seras4545

A/N: I feel like having a slightly evil fic right now, so this is what I thought of. Hope you like it. May eventually become a major crossover or not, depending on how I take the story.

Prologue: Here There Be Demons

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Demons are often misunderstood by those who consider themselves the _

_'normal' inhabitants of the world. They are feared and are hunted down _

_by the humans who found ways to overcome their superior powers._

_They sealed the demons in magical waters in a valley, trapping them for eternity._

_Or so they thought. From my research the demons need only find those they_

_can bond with, those who share similar traits in personality. Hopefully though_

_they never do as their anger would be great at their mistreatment. _

_I have read of some rumors however that hint that a demon powerful enough could _

_forcefully bond to another being and bend them to their will. I hope that it is just a rumor..._

_Unkown Author, Lost Book Of Demonology_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a bright and sunny day, just past noon. There was a nice summer breeze that flowed over the forests and plains of china, soothing many who were out and about to enjoy it. This breeze eventually came to the peek of some mountains around a valley well known in Chinese legend and blew past two travelers who stood on the road leading down into the valley, ruffling the hair of the tall young man wearing a red silk Chinese tie up shirt and black kung fu pants and slippers and merely soothing the bald pate of the bespectacled older man standing next to him who simply wore a white gi and white kung fu pants and slippers that looked as if they had seen better days.

The young man smoothed out his hair and stared down into the valley, pondering whether or not it was a good idea to go down into it. The valley was filled with an eerie fog and looked very dark and ominous. He looked over to his companion and saw only the one track excitement in his eyes, the idea of the legend of the valley overcoming any common sense he may have had originally.

"C'mon Ranma! We're almost in Jusenkyo now!" The old man said, starting to walk down the road.

The young man, Ranma, grabbed hold of the older man's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hold on pops. This place doesn't feel right. It's as if it's filled with a dark ki..."

The older man shrugged off Ranma's grip and continued at an even faster pace, forcing Ranma to follow him into the near blinding fog, fog so thick you could feel it pressing in on you.

"Nonsense Ranma! Genma Saotome is afraid of nothing! Come on now! If this scares you then you're getting soft boy! I thought I taught you better!"

Ranma snorted at the comment about being scared but kept his mouth shut. The feeling kept on getting stronger as they progressed however and it was starting to make him edgy. They soon reached the bottom of the valley and got under the heavy blanket of fog and Ranma looked around. The valley was as dark as he expected it to be, barely a ray of the sun getting through the ceiling of fog, giving the place a gloomy and slightly evil cast.

He saw pools of water with tall poles of bamboo sticking out of them in the distance, along with a small hut off to the side. The valley seemed strangely absent of life otherwise, the ground was barren and not a single plant was to be seen. Even the bamboo looked as if it wasn't even alive.

As Ranma and Genma drew closer the dark and oppressing feeling grew stronger and then came to a peak as they came to the outskirts of the pools. Ranma decided one last time to dissuade his father.

"Pops, I really think we should just skip this place and get outta here. It gives me the creeps."

Genma turned on his son, anger marring his face.

"You sound like a girl, Ranma! I brought you here to become the greatest martial artist and this is how you act! Ungrateful child!"

Ranma stepped back a bit, not used to his father being actually angry. He suspected that the place was getting to him too, but he refused to admit it.

"Now, come face off against me!" Genma said as he laid his pack down and leapt up onto one of the poles, assuming an offensive stance.

Shaking off his nervousness, Ranma did the same, taking up a position opposite his father, not willing to let his challenge go by. Ranma Saotome never backs down. They both measured each other up and then tensed. They leapt up and met in a flurry of blows. The battle began over the softly glowing and deceptively calm pools...

o0o

Re Yen sat back in his chair in the small room, enjoying a little hot tea in front of his fire when he felt the two intruders enter the valley. At first he thought nothing of it as most would back off from the aura of the valley and it's oppressive presence. He took a sip of the tea, enjoying it's soothing balm of mint and chamomile and honey, pushing the thoughts of the two intruders to the back of his mind.

After a few minutes he had nearly forgotten them when he felt their ki flare up and was startled to find that they were in the middle of the sacred pools! He cursed and got up quickly and ran out the door to stop the two fools and their fighting. He must prevent them from falling in the pools at any cost.

He saw them up in the air and was worried that he was too late as he saw them both up in the air and far from any of the poles. Then he sighed in relief as he saw them push off of each other and use the momentum to reach opposite poles. He used this lull in battle to shout out his warning.

"Sirs! You must stop! This place is extremely dangerous! Get down from there and for Kami sakes don't touch the water!"

The old man didn't seem to hear him but the young one with the Chinese clothing did and looked at Re Yen with some confusion. To Re's horror the older man saw the opening in the younger one's defenses and leapt and used a roundhouse kick that connected with a solid 'whack' that even Re heard from so far away.

The young man was sent flying into the air toward Re Yen. Re calculated where he would land and found that he was on a head on course for one of the pools near the edge. Panicking, Re ran towards the pool, hoping to get there in time to catch the young man before he could touch the water.

He came close to the pool and saw that he was going to make it and began to rejoice when he felt the force flare up, destroying his hopes of stopping the travesty.

_**Get back, human! He is mine and mine alone! I will not allow you to ruin this like your ancestors have ruined our lives!**_ Re yen heard the voice rumble through his mind, shattering what mental defenses he had developed from living among the pools. He felt the force pulse and suddenly he was thrown back. He flew through the air and then landed painfully on his back, knocking the air out of his lungs and leaving him stunned.

He watched helplessly as he watched the young man, a surprised look on his face still, fall toward the pool. The water in the pool seemed to flow up into the air in greeting and to Re's surprise it took the form of a woman with long flowing hair, who caught Ranma in her embrace and then they both disappeared beneath the waters which quickly grew still and calm again.

Re got to his feet, still not completely understanding what had happened. Then he felt the arrival of the other man. He looked up to see fear and wonderment on the old man's face.

"What happened? Why is he not coming back up? What has happened to my son!?" He said, his voice growing more and more unstable.

Re was about to answer in retort, to tell the man that he had doomed his son to an untimely death in the pools of sorrow, when he saw the water boiling and steam began to roll off it, adding to the fog. Sudden understanding flashed through Re's mind, the comment making sense now.

"Run..."

The old man looked at him in confusion. "Wha?"

"I said RUN! Run if you value your life at all!" Re was certain now of what was happening and felt it boded ill for the world. He struggled to get up as the older man tried to understand what was going on.

As Re reached his feet, the severity of the situation seemed to hit the older man. He turned to Re, the fear in his eyes the greatest emotion now.

"What do you mean, run? What about Ranma!?"

Re cursed and was about to grab the fool and run when an overwhelming force rolled over them and the air seemed to grow as thick and unmoving. Then they were blown to the ground as a gale of steam erupted from the pool, burning their skin slightly with it's heat as it passed over them.

When Re got up for the second time, though much slower and groaning with the pain and effort it cost him, and looked toward the pool Ranma had fallen in, he froze in fear, no longer battling the force that had paralyzed him earlier. Standing in the still steaming crater of what used to be the sacred pool was a figure out of his nightmares. She appeared much like the young man, mimicking his hairstyle of a pigtail at the nape of his neck with the rest of his hair remaining unbound and the well built and chiseled body, though she was slightly taller and her hair was the color of fire, with a few other obvious changes that came with her such as her bountiful assets.

Her eyes, which were still closed, slowly opened to reveal that they had changed to a deep blood red that seemed to glow with an inner fire. When she locked eyes with Re, he flinched at her piercing gaze and the alien feel of her mind as she probed his own, seeming to look for something in particular. He was unable to drag his eyes from her and he could sense the power and knowledge she wielded. He sighed in relief as she looked away from him, apparently not finding what she was looking for. She turned her attention to the still prone old man next to him and smiled, which caused Re to shiver as the smile did not reach her eyes and had a malevolent feel to it.

She walked out of the crater, staring intently at the man as she approached. Re felt he had an idea of what she was going to do and fought free of his paralysis and rushed in between the demoness and the old man, using what knowledge he had of magic to raise a barrier around the two of them against her.

She stopped at the edge of the barrier and looked at it as if it was some kind of novelty. Then she smiled slightly as she reached up and tapped it in the center. As she did so Re felt a pain shoot through him and his power was broken. When his power broke the barrier shattered into millions of tiny shards of mana, scattering over the ground and slowly dissipating.

He fell to his knees, feeling the backlash of his spell and feeling suddenly weak. He looked up to see the demoness looking at him with something close to interest.

"Hmm... It certainly has been a while. So magic has fallen this much in our absence. Such a pity, especially when we will need it soon. But you show promise, you have much untapped potential that is held back only by your lack of knowledge. Be grateful, mortal, that I let you live."

She turned her gaze away from him once again and he felt a sudden weight lift off him as she turned her attention once again to the man, who was just now beginning to wake. When the man opened his eyes and saw the demoness in front of him, he started to panic and run away when he was frozen in his tracks as if encased in ice. Re could see a slight red aura around her right hand and the world seemed to become darker as she exerted her control over the man's body, forcing him to come to a standing position and turn around to face her.

She looked him over and Re could feel the anger exuded from her as she frowned. "So, you are the one who has caused him such pain." She said calmly, though Re could feel the anger and hate buried in her voice.

Apparently the old man could as well and Re saw the blood drain from his face.

"Yesss... Your stupidity and thoughtlessness has caused your son a lot of pain and misery, and would have caused his death here if he hadn't been suitably compatible with my race. Now, I think it is nigh time you paid for your mistakes, Genma Saotome. I must say though, that if I hadn't read your mind and memories I wouldn't have believed a human could sink so low as to try to teach demonic powers such as what your kind calls the Neko-Ken to a five year old child, nor did I think they could sink so low as to sell them off as many times as you did for something as trivial as food. I'll give you ample time to think on the wrongs you have done to Ranma after I kill you in the most painful way possible."

Genma started to struggle frantically, much to the apparent amusement of the demoness.

"Give it up, mortal. Only someone as strong as your son or this man here would be able to break my spell enough to move to any degree. Just be glad that I won't let your soul sink into the afterlife. Your son still loves you too much to let you disappear completely. But you will have quite a bit of time to think before Ranma decides to release you, I think. Now, time to have a little fun."

Re shuddered as the screams were ripped out of the one called Genma, the spell unable to hold the force of the pain within him. Re stood transfixed as he watched the demoness tortured the man well into the night.

He nearly vomited as he felt some of the blood splatter his face and chest, sickly warm and sweet smelling, though he managed to keep it down. He felt slightly sorry for the man but also felt, after hearing of the Neko-Ken and the times he had sold his own son as if he was property, that Genma deserved what he received and more.

He sighed in relief as the screams suddenly stopped, though his gorge rose again when he saw the demoness rip the body apart and remove the heart. She raised her left hand, still covered in blood, and it was enveloped in the red aura of her power. The aura coalesced into a compact form and resolved itself into an urn, which she then levitated into a position right in front of her.

She then reached out with eye blinding speed and grabbed something that was before invisible, but turned out to be the soul of Genma. She carved a rune into the heart, then seemed to shove the soul into it. The rune began to glow and then it started to beat again, much to the horror of Re.

She opened the urn and placed the heart within it. "Do think on what you have done wrong in your life, Genma. Otherwise you might never come out and you will never rest in peace." She whispered, just loud enough for Re to hear. She then placed the lid on the urn and a red glow infused the rim, apparently forming a mystical seal on it.

She then turned to Re, who began to fear for his life despite her words earlier that she would spare him.

She smiled at his discomfort. "No need to worry so, Re Yen. I need someone to train the Avatar and you have enough potential to do just that. Now, try not to fidget too much. I only have enough energy to do this once and it is vital."

She reached out and placed the tip of one of her fingers upon his forehead and he felt a jolt of power as her finger began to glow red. Then he was swamped with a deluge of information and memories, ones that clarified much that he had wanted to know of demons, and many that informed him of things he had no wish to know. He staggered under the overload and would have broken the connection if it wasn't for the demoness' hand that shot out and steadied him. When it was finished he knew what the demons truly were and what was soon to come in the next couple of years and what must be done. The demoness then handed him the urn and stepped back.

He looked into the Demoness' eyes and saw the inner light fade and her shoulders slump. Then, when she looked up again her eyes were just a plain blood red, if you can all red eyes plain. She looked as if she had no idea what had happened, and he knew that she probably didn't know. She looked around in a daze and then, with a shock that seemed to get through to her befogged mind, she saw the blood all over the ground, the body of her father, and the blood all over her own body.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and then pain passed over her features. She walked slowly, staggering a bit, to her fathers body and knelt beside it, lifting his head up to look into his pain riddled face. She then let out a wail of pain and grief, and cradled her fathers head to her chest. She began rocking back and forth as her sobs wracked her body, shaking with her pain filled cries.

Re watched the scene in silence, wanting to comfort the grieving girl but knowing that she needed the experience and that she probably wouldn't accept comfort from him in any case. So he watched on until she had cried herself into a stupor and then eventually sleep.

He walked over to her and gently pried her father's body from her grasp and then carefully picked her up and took her within the hut and placed her in the bed. He took a little time to cast a simple spell to clean her and her clothes off, not wanting her to wake to the sight of blood. He then covered her with a blanket and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I hope her mind survives what we are putting it through. If not then our cause is for naught." He said silently sitting down in his favorite armchair, taking a little time and energy to clean himself off first, the ordeal of the day taking it's toll on him. He soon nodded off, drifting into dreams of Demons and a younger world where magic abounded in plenty, and of one Demoness who was to be the hope of her people...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Alright, so here is the general base of my idea. Hope you liked it. If you did, then review and tell me so and tell me what I could improve. If not then review and tell me what I can improve to make it good enough for you to like it. If you think it's a lame idea then don't review as I won't continue it if I don't get enough reviews from those interested in the story that think it may be worthwhile.

In either of the two cases tell me what crossover(s) I should use if you think I should do one in the first place. Here's a list of what I am considering...

Flame of Recca

Tsubasa Chronicles

Bleach(Maybe)

Naruto(This was my original idea for the crossover)

Hellsing

Inuyasha(I may be able to use some of the elements...)

Tenjou Tenge

Xenogears

Xenosaga

Just Keep It Original

Those are my current thoughts, though if you know a series that you think would compliment what you see so far then feel free to mention it.

Oh, and vote on who you think should be paired with Ranma...

Nabiki (I usually lean toward her)

Kasumi

Original Character (in other words someone I create out of thin air.)

So that's it so far.

Ja Ne!


	2. Demoness Arrives

Demoness Of Jusenkyo

Ranma Fanfic by Seras4545

A/N: Well, seems that I'm getting quite a bit of support for this story. So I'll continue it. Who knows, it may become as popular as Shinigami...

The Votes stand as follows:

Xovers

Naruto- 6

Flame of Recca- 2

Tsubasa Chronicles- 0

Bleach- 1

Hellsing- 4

Inuyasha- 3

Tenjou Tenge- 1

Xenogears- 1

Xenosaga- 2

Just Keep It Original- 5

Fiancee

Kasumi- 4

Nabiki- 3

Tsunade- 1

Celes Victoria- 2

Temari- 1

Anko- 1

OC- 4

Reflects Xover - 2

Well... Sorry bout how I've had you guys vote like this, but I've made up my mind after a couple days of thinking. There will be no MAJOR Xovers but every once in a while elements of one or another will make itself known, or I may have planes walking come into play. So sorry, but my decision is RanmaXNabiki (Anyone who knows me and has seen my fics could have seen this coming.) and only slight uses of other anime series for now.

Chapter 1: The Demoness Arrives at the Tendo Dojo

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Demons are, contrary to common belief, merely humans and animals _

_who have an affinity for the natural forces of the world, most notably the _

_ley lines of the universe which provide them with enhanced intelligence,_

_speed, strength, and abilities that exceed normal limits. Sometimes the _

_energies provided by the ley lines would manifest themselves, creating a force_

_commonly referred to as 'magic'. Magic in and of itself is also misunderstood,_

_as many believe that magic requires incantations and foci in order to be used,_

_and that it is also an unnatural force. This is not true. Magic is commonly used_

_with incantations and foci and other devices in order to focus the vast energies _

_that come with the use of the ley lines, though one could use those energies _

_without said focus devices, the spell would just lack power. _

_Of the demons persecuted, the animals were most violently attacked._

_They appeared the most unnatural of all the demons, their bodies having changed_

_shape and form while retaining their base appearance in order to suit their needs,_

_not having the dexterous hands and arms of their human counterparts. Their ability to _

_speak and make their thoughts and ideals coherent were their greatest gifts from the ley line,_

_enabling them to speak with and reason with others easily._

_It is best to note, however, that demons were unfairly attacked and entrapped. We 'normals'_

_are to blame for the decline of the forces that the lord had gifted us with and may the lord_

_have mercy on our souls should the forces of other Planes invade our own, for we would have no defense against them, the ones most capable of defending having been locked away and most likely_

_in no mood to help us if we should free them. Indeed, I would not blame them for snubbing us and defending only themselves..._

_Articles on Demons,_

_Kiera Senae,_

_Sage of the Old world._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1 Year since the release of the Demon Seals of Jusenkyo...

The air was clean, just washed from this morning's rain, life was good, and the neighborhood was quiet. Nerimians generally enjoyed mornings such as this and many could be found strolling along in the market, buying things they would need or just window shopping. But not all was quiet, nor peaceful, in the small district of Tokyo. If one had been in an alley just off the main thoroughfare, one would have been able to see a tall redheaded young woman and a slightly older looking young man with silver hair running toward the main thoroughfare. The redhead was wearing black kung fu pants and slippers, with a Chinese style red silk shirt with ties to close the front. The silver haired man was wearing a similar style of clothing, though his shirt was blue with green and gold Japanese dragons embroidered on it, wrapping around his torso and meeting face to face over his heart.

The two slowed their run as they got closer to the street and ended up walking out into the morning traffic of shoppers. The redhead looked around a bit and then, noticing an ice cream vendor across the street started for it before being stopped by the young man.

"What's up Reyn?" The redhead asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Ranma, do we really want to have ice cream for breakfast? Again?" Reyn asked, a slightly sick look on his face.

"Oh, well... I guess we could go somewhere else. I need some hot water anyways. How about there?" She said, pointing at a nearby resteraunt while hiding her disappointment that her traveling companion didn't share her love of the frozen sweet.

Looking to where she pointed Reyn saw the MacDonalds and sighed. _It's not exactly what I thought of when I imagined an ordinary meal, but it will have to do._

"Sure, Ranma. That's fine." No sooner had he said this than he found himself suddenly inside the building and in the very short line to order. Ranma was delighted to find they served a hot fudge sunday and ordered that along with a chicken sandwich. He simply ordered a cheeseburger with a soda and french fries and handed over the payment. He sighed in relief as he sat down, the pain in his legs fading as he took the pressure off them. He still wasn't in as good a shape as Ranma and had trouble keeping up with the energetic youth, the years of martial arts training giving her more stamina than he could ever hope to have.

As they ate their meal, or at least as Reyn ate it and Ranma inhaled hers, attracting the stares of several other patrons nearby, Reyn thought about why they were here. He was still finishing up his meal as Ranma left to get some hot water. When Ranma came back it was as a dark haired young man who was slightly taller, close to six feet tall, and had filled out the clothes he was wearing very well. The clothes were made for his male side after all.

They picked up the trash and dumped it on their way out and continued up the street, to the right of where they had exited the alley. They walked in silence for awhile, then Reyn finally broke it.

"Hey, Ranma, Why are you honoring the Tendo pact? With all the other engagements you just got rid of the obligations and paid off the dowries. And the Amazons... Well..." He trailed off as he felt the ari around the area suddenly get colder and saw that Ranma had a decidedly stony face.

"The Amazons got what they deserved." He said, then the air started to warm up again as he continued, emotion returning to his face.

"As for the other engagements, they were made for selfishness and greed, and so deserved no merit. The Tendo pact, however, has quite a bit of honor attached, as it was the first engagement made, before either I or any of the Tendo descendants were born. It represents the survival of the Masubetsu Kakuto Ryu. So, I'll give it a chance." A slightly distant look came to his eyes then and a slight spark of red flickered deep within them.

"From pops memories, I know that Soun Tendo had two daughters at the time and a third child on the way. Assuming that it was a girl, there are three prospective matches for me. One, Kasumi Tendo, should be about twenty now. The middle daughter, Nabiki, should be eighteen. The third should be about seventeen now. I'll take some time to see if it will work out between any of us. If not, then I'll arrange for the tie to be broken. Possibly to be taken up by the future descendants of our two clans."

"I see..." Reyn nodded to the wisdom of this, seeing his companion's point on the matter of honor. Despite having been raised by someone with practically no honor, Ranma turned out to be the exact opposite, holding to his code of honor very strictly.

They continued walking and eventually they came to a large compound which had a sign up next to the front gate.

**Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts**

**Visitors, use the front door. Challengers use the side door.**

Ranma took a little time to look around as he walked through the large gate. The land was encompassed by an eight foot stone wall, housing a modest looking traditional Japanese home and a rather large looking Dojo. The gardens were well kept and had exquisite blooms at this time of the year, filling the air with calming scents that tantalized the nose. The grass was close cropped and not a weed was to be seen anywhere and the stone path was clean swept. The only place that looked like it hadn't seen much care or use was the door for challengers to the dojo.

Ranma frowned at that, wondering why that was. _Something must have happened. Seems that they no longer teach the art, and no longer accept challengers. Well, that will probably change if I am here for any length of time._ Ranma thought, placing the fact to the back of his mind for later consideration.

He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He had no idea how much his life would soon revolve around the Tendo home...

o0o

A middle aged man sat in front of a table, holding a postcard and staring at it with tears in his eyes. He wore a simple grayish green training gi and had long dark hair. The man looked over the postcard again just to make sure he had read it right. Then burst into tears once again as the bad news refused to go away. This man was Soun Tendo, one of the two masters of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Now, as he had just learned, the only remaining master.

Hearing his cries, a young woman with long brown hair and a slightly vacant smile on her face walked in from what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Father, What's wrong? What's upset you so much?" She asked.

Soun looked up to see his eldest daughter looking at him with concern. "Oh, Kasumi! I have just learned that my dear friend and training partner, Genma Saotome, had passed away a year earlier. He was the only other master of Anything Goes other than I."

"Oh my. Such awful news! I am so sorry, father."

Soun stopped the tears as well as he could, and summoned up a smile. His mourning could wait for now. "Well, that bad news is tempered by some good at least. You see, Genma's son, Ranma, has been training with his father for ten years. Then, after his father's death, he was taken in by another teacher and has been training under him for the last year. Now, his new teacher, Re Yen, and Ranma are on their way here as we speak."

"Oh, well, I should prepare some tea for them then. When should they be getting here, father?"

"The postcard says they should be here in about another hour. Oh, and before that, could you gather Nabiki and Akane and meet me here? It is about a matter of great importance that has to do with Ranma."

Kasumi nodded at her father, glad to see that he had something to focus on. She never did like to see him saddened. Though she wondered what effect Ranma would have on their lives and what her father needed to tell her and her sisters about.

She went upstairs and opened her sister's door. Nabiki looked up from the manga she was reading to look at the opening door and Kasumi behind it.

"What's up, sis?"

"Father wants us to have a family meeting. I think it has to do with this Ranma boy who is going to be visiting. Could you tell Akane to meet us in the living room?"

"Sure thing, sis." Nabiki said with a smile, putting her manga away as Kasumi left and went back downstairs. _So, some guy named Ranma is coming. Well, if I know daddy at all, and if I read those engagement papers right, he is our fiance. Well, I'm not gonna let this one slip by me, especially not if he's cute and has money. But I hope he's not some dumb jock, I absolutely refuse to marry someone who can't even have an intelligent conversation. First thing's first. Gotta deal with Akane._

She stretched a bit and then walked downstairs and toward the dojo, knowing that Akane would be breaking bricks after her morning jog about this time of the morning. She opened the door and sure enough, found Akane getting ready to break a stack of bricks. She lifted her ever present camera and took a snapshot after Akane shattered the bricks and stood up, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Turning after hearing the click and flash of Nabiki's camera, Akane stared at her sister, wondering why she was there.

"Sis, this is exactly why the boys don't like you in a normal way."

"I don't care, Nabiki. For most of us the world doesn't revolve around BOYS!" She spat the last as if it were a curse.

Nabiki raised her eyebrows at Akane's outburst. _Worked like a charm... Now she won't want anything to do with this Ranma. Better make sure she shows up at the meeting though. Besides, daddy will probably present this the wrong way and make Akane even angrier._ She thought with a smile.

"Really? Well then, I guess this wouldn't interest you." Nabiki said and turned to leave, appealing to Akane's sense of curiosity. As she had predicted, Akane got up to follow. She left Akane at the living room while she went up and got changed, putting on her best kimono. She walked back downstairs and got to the living room just as Kasumi finished bringing in some tea and Soun put down his newspaper.

"Daughters, I have an important matter to discuss with you. I have just received a postcard informing me that the son of a good friend of mine, kami rest his soul, is coming to visit along with his teacher. The boy's name is Ranma Saotome and is the son of my training partner, Genma Saotome, who sadly passed away around a year ago."

"So what does this have to do with us, daddy?" Nabiki asked, knowing full well but wanting to hasten the process.

"Well, before any of you were born, Saotome and I made an agreement that if we should have children of opposite genders, then we would join the two schools of Anything Goes as one through marriage."

"WHAT?!" Akane screamed, outraged that her father could make a decision like that.

Nabiki smiled inwardly, though she presented a frown to the outside world. She noticed that though she had a slightly shocked expression, Kasumi hadn't made any verbal response yet, which meant she really wasn't surprised. _Gotta watch her. Most guys would fall for her rather quickly. Though if this teahcer of Ranma's is a bit older but still young enough, perhaps I could play her off on him?_

"Well, what's this Ranma like? What's his story?" Nabiki asked, wanting to know more about the martial artist.

Soun looked a bit nervous as he responded. "Well, he should be seventeen right now, though he is closer to your age, Nabiki, rather than Akane's. He has been on a training trip for the past ten years and passed into China before his father died. He then took up another year of training with another teacher before returning to Japan."

"Ooh, China!" Nabiki exclaimed. _If he can afford to go to China, then he must have some money. He can't be all that dumb, either, if he can survive alone in China before finding a new teacher. Wonder just how smart he really is though?_

"So he hiked all the way to China. Big deal." Akane muttered to her left.

"I wouldn't pass him up just like that, Akane. You never know, he may be really cute." Nabiki said, deciding to incite her sister further. She was rewarded by a miffed huff and Akane looking away from everyone wearing a scowl.

"Right, daddy?" She continued, pressing for more information though she felt that none would be forthcoming.

Soun chuckled nervously and turned his back to them. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Nabiki asked incredulously.

"I've never met him."

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" Akane shouted, her anger spiking.

_I'm not really sure I believe it either, little sis. But I'm still not going to give up._ Nabiki thought, slightly angry at her father's ignorance. Kasumi had remained silent through all of this, a pensive look on her face. Suddenly, right about when Nabiki was going to ask another question, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, that must be Ranma!" Forgetting her question, Nabiki jumped up and hurried to the door to greet the guests. The others followed behind, Soun slightly ahead of everyone else.

She opened the door to find two of the most heart stoppingly gorgeous guys standing there. Nabiki quickly assessed them and decided the one with the black hair was Ranma, as the silver haired one looked slightly older than him. She gave him an appraising look and saw that Ranma was doing the same. When they both noticed the other they blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Nabiki was the quickest to recover her senses as her father and everyone else arrived.

"So, you must be..." Nabiki began.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. And you must be Nabiki Tendo, correct?" He finished, smiling when he asked his question.

_Oh, wow. This guy is to die for._ Nabiki thought as she saw his bright smile and the beautiful sapphire gaze. She had also noticed the perfectly toned muscles that were hardly hidden by his tight fitting silk clothing. He was exceptionally good looking, all five feet, ten and a half inches of him. She also felt a certain kinship with him, a strong attraction on a more primal level. The guy next to him wasn't too bad looking either, his long wild silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail adding a sense of quiet wisdom to his youthful appearance. She also felt the same kinship, but not anywhere near as strong as with Ranma.

"Um, yes, I'm Nabiki. And this is my father, the tall one with brown hair is Kasumi, and the one with blue hair with the angry expression is Akane. And your companion is?"

Ranma made a mental note of the angry expression of the youngest daughter. He had a bad vibe from the girl and instinctively felt that they would not get along very well. He was about to introduce Reyn when he stepped forward himself and bowed low to the family.

"I am Re Yen, though most people just call me Reyn. I am Ranma's tutor, instructor, and student." He said simply.

This statement confused Nabiki. "Wait a minute. You're his tutor, instructor, and student? How's this?"

"Well, Ranma doesn't need any more outside training in martial arts. He is already a master of unmatched caliber. So, I cannot contribute anything to him in that way, and he actually teaches me martial arts. As for the tutoring, when I met him he was sadly lacking in many basic social skills and in a basic education. So I took up the duty of tutoring him so that he may catch up with his age group. As for the instructor part, I teach him my Arts."

Nabiki was about to ask him another question when Akane interrupted.

"WHAT? Him? A master? Don't make me laugh! I bet I could beat him with my hands tied behind my back." Akane said, a contemptuous look upon her face. Nabiki groaned as she heard this. _Leave it to Akane to insult a guest of honor before said guest is even in the house!_

She was surprised when she heard Ranma laugh. It was soft and had more humor in it than arrogance. He looked at Akane with a trained eye and Nabiki could see the smirk on Ranma's face. Nabiki smiled as well, knowing that many masters could estimate an individual's fighting ability just by looking at them. _Looks like little sis is in for a well deserved beating. Her ego has been getting rather big lately. Not only that but she's been taking her anger out on others far too often recently._

"I accept your challenge, Akane Tendo. What will be your terms?" Ranma asked, confidence oozing from his demeanor.

"Terms?" Akane asked, feeling slightly foolish now. This Ranma was obviously absolutely confident in his abilities.

"Yes, terms. What one would get from winning this match. Hmmm... How 'bout this? If you win, you may do anything you want with me for an entire month. If I win, you become my student for a month. Sound fair?"

Akane thought this over and then nodded, figuring that she stood to win more than she lost. She reinforced her own confidence, assuring herself that she was the best martial artist in Nerima. She licked her lips in anticipation of her prize.

Nabiki noticed Akane's look and her anticipation and hoped fervently that Ranma was as good as Reyn said he was. She had looked through Akane's diary before and had found out what a hypocrite her sister was. She called all men perverts but the fantasies she had written in there made even Nabiki's stomach turn. All she could hope for when Akane gets married is that whoever she marries is a masochist, and a strong one at that. As she remembered the diary, a certain blue robed wannabe samurai came to mind...

Akane walked into the dojo, the others following behind, and walked to one side and waited for Ranma to take position. Kasumi stood to one side of the door while Soun took the other side. Nabiki walked to the area opposite of Akane along with Ranma and Reyn, acting as referee for the match. She watched as the two set down their packs and she was slightly startled to feel a tremor in the floor as Ranma carefully set his own pack down._ Geez, how much does that thing weigh? If it caused that much of a disturbance when Ranma is being careful with it, then it must weigh a ton._

She stealthily leaned closer to listen as Reyn started to say something to Ranma.

"... and remember, no arts. She is normal, as far as we know."

"Yes, I know, Reyn. She isn't nearly as strong as she thinks she is. Heck, this guy I knew back in middle school, Ryoga I think his name was, was stronger than her then as she is now."

"Just making sure. Don't want what happened with Shampoo and the Amazons to happen here."

Ranma nodded solemnly and walked past Nabiki, giving her a smile and a wink as he did, and headed towards the middle of the dojo, Akane walking forward herself to meet him.

Nabiki, still slightly stunned by the conspiratorial smile and wink from Ranma, shook off her befuddlement and ran to just off the side of the two combatants. She raised her hand and looked tot he two to confirm their readiness. Receiving a nod from both she let her hand drop, signaling the beginning of the fight, and quickly retreated back to where Reyn was standing. Seeing that the two were going to take it slow to gage the opponents strength, she turned to Reyn.

"So, what is an Art? And why shouldn't he use them on Akane?"

Reyn jumped at hearing her question and scratched the back of his head guiltily.

"So, you heard, huh? Well, guess it won't hurt to tell you a bit, though I can't tell you exactly what Arts are. That's up to Ranma. As for why he shouldn't use it against your sister, well, lets just say that unless your sister is a lot stronger and smarter than we think, then if he happened to use an Art on her there wouldn't be much left of her."

Nabiki was dumbstruck. "Ranma's that strong?" She asked, suddenly worried for her sister, who was now losing herself in her anger as Ranma nimbly and smoothly dodged all her attacks as if she were moving in slow motion.

"Well, strength doesn't have much to do with Arts, but even without them he could take just about any normal person. So yes, he is quite strong. But Arts are on a whole other level. you'll see after Ranma wins. We'll have a playful sparring match."

Just then Ranma ended the match as he hit several points on Akane's body, her form suddenly going limp in his arms. Kasumi hurried over to take Akane from him.

"Don't worry. She's just knocked out. She should feel refreshed when she wakes though. Oh, and tell her she needn't bother becoming my student. She's good and has some potential, but not enough to warrant training from me."

Kasumi nodded, a slight frown on her face. "I'll make sure to pass on the news, Ranma-kun." She said as she carried the unconscious girl out of the dojo.

Ranma came back to where Nabiki and Reyn were standing and Nabiki was slightly shocked to see that Ranma was not even sweating.

"Hey, Ranma, how about we give our friends a little demonstration?" Reyn asked, smiling.

Ranma looked at him for a moment and then he grinned in anticipation. "Sure. This time I'm going to whip your butt."

They got into a ready position and were about to commence when Reyn suddenly remembered.

"Oh, and nothing higher than normal Arts, Ranma. Anything else might damage the dojo."

"Ah man. And here I was hoping to use the Hyper Art I just learned yesterday. Oh well. Lets get this over with." Ranma said, and then dropped into his usual stance, which is to say none at all.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to make this short and as painless as possible." Reyn said with a grin.

On some hidden signal, the two launched into lightning fast attacks, not once touching the floor after they began.

Nabiki watched with wide eyes as the two became blurs to her sight. She looked over to her father to see that he was in a similar state of shock. That was before they finished their warm up.

Ranma's hands suddenly started to glow and Nabiki noticed some kind of pattern to the way he was moving. He met Reyn, who was also glowing though his glow was deeper and covered more of his body, head on. Then there was a blinding flash of light and Nabiki turned her eyes away to protect them. When she looked again she saw Ranma on the ground knocked out and Reyn standing over him, panting from his exertions.

_Akane never even stood a chance... But what happened to Ranma?_ Nabiki thought as she approached.

"Hey, I thought you said that Ranma was the better and stronger martial artist? So why did you win?" She asked.

Reyn looked tiredly up at her. "He is the better martial artist. But I am the master of the Arts and an expert demonologist."

The word demonologist caught Nabiki's attention. "Wait, demonologist? What does that have to do with this fight and how you beat Ranma? Oh, wait..." She started to put things together in her mind before Reyn could even answer. Then she looked at Reyn, who had just barely caught on that he had slipped up.

"You've got some explaining to do, Reyn." She said, as she stared at him intently.

"Ah, shit..." Reyn muttered as he tried to figure out how to explain this without having his head taken off by Ranma. Again. It really was not a pleasant experience...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: So so?! How did you like it? I'm not going to make this a total dark fic but I'll try to make it darker than most of the happy go lucky fics out there that claim to be dark. I'm still setting the foundation of my story and it's world. I've decided to have lots o' planeswalking in this fic, so expect not so much of a crossover as a story where the Ranmaverse just sort of traipses through many other verses, if you get my meaning.

Review, or Oni-Ranma will kill you and take your soul...

Just kidding... Not really. I'll just do it instead...


	3. Genma's Rebirth

Demoness of Jusenkyo

Ranma fanfic by Seras4545

A/N: Sorry bout the wait, school has killed most of my free time. Hope you like this new addition to DOJ.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Most people assume that demons are all the same, that they all have the same powers._

_This is not true. A study of demons and their society has revealed that each demon has_

_his or her own special characteristics and abilities that make them unique, and that_

_they live much like you and I, with just a few distinct differences being the abilities that _

_Classify them as demons._

_I for one am saddened by the intolerance of others for something they cannot understand._

_I have found Demons, or Gifted as they preferred to be called, to be rather friendly and _

_accommodating, perfect hosts to a polite guest. I have seen what they are capable of and _

_have come to the realization that they have not even used the full potential of their power_

_against those who oppress them, they have been holding back for our sakes to their detriment. God help us all if someone manages to anger them enough to use their true power._

_Demonologist of the age of Wonder, 2500 years before The Fall._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Ranma groaned as he got up off the floor, realizing as he did that someone had put a pillow under his head and had put a blanket over him. The dojo was dark, night having fallen, and he waited for his eyes to adjust. When they finally adjusted to the murky darkness, his vision becoming almost as good as when it was daylight, he saw Nabiki slumped in a chair nearby, looking as if she had stayed up as long as she could watching over him and then finally fallen asleep.

Touched, Ranma took the blanket and draped it over her sleeping form, enjoying the feelings that her concern elicited in him. Ranma stretched and winced as his muscles protested, the arts that Reyn had used on him not completely worn off yet. _Damn, Reyn didn't have to go that hard and deep into the muscle. I was fighting with a handicap after all. Guess I deserved it though._ Ranma thought, remembering the many times his pride, confidence, and arrogance had nearly gotten him in trouble and when Reyn would put him back in his place, correcting his over inflated ego.

Looking at Nabiki once again, Ranma decided it would be better if he took her up to her room rather than leaving her in that chair, she would have a rather bad crick in her neck if he left her as she was. So he carefully picked her up in his arms and was slightly surprised at how light she was. He walked out of the dojo and made his way into the house and up the stairs, treading carefully so as to not make very much noise. The house was fairly old after all and you could never tell if a step would creak or not. He had made it as far as the door to Nabiki's room before doom found him. Doom being a certain short tempered raven haired girl named Akane.

She scowled as she realized who was up so late, not wanting to deal with Ranma now, after finding out that he had rejected her as a student. Then she noticed that he was holding a sleeping Nabiki in his arms and her anger lit up like gasoline soaked tinder.

"Ranma... PUT NABIKI DOWN NOW." She managed to grate out between clenched teeth, not wanting to scream and wake the entire household.

Seeing this display of anger, Ranma smiled, though he was in no hurry to get into another fight. Then he felt a stab of pain in his temple and felt 'her' pushing to the fore of his consciousness. He took one hand from Nabiki to clutch at his head, the pain pounding in resonance with his heartbeat.

"Damn it! Not now..." He managed to grate out before he felt the change begin to overtake him. Reyn had damaged his ki too much for him to attempt to suppress her. He held Nabiki tighter to his body and gave Akane a warning look, seeing her look of astonishment as Ranma's skin began to writhe and reform.

Akane watched in horror as Ranma seemingly melted and a tall red headed woman took his place. She looked much like Ranma had, with the exception of the fire red hair and the pointed ears that reminded Akane of the elves she had read about once before. Then there was the greatest differences, her blood red eyes that spoke of wisdom and a deep rage barely kept in check. Akane's blood ran cold as that gaze locked with hers.

The demoness smiled coldly as she observed the mortal that was frozen in fear. She examined her host's memories of her and her smile grew even colder as she analyzed the girl's potential and personality.

"Well well. Akane is it? Quite appropriate, 'Red Rage'. You seem to have a very short temper along with a huge ego with skills that don't even come close to meriting such high thoughts of yourself. My host was right to not give you the luxury of being taught our skills, not to mention that the better ones are out of your reach no matter if you were a better martial artist than him or not."

She turned her attention away from the stunned Akane to gaze down at Nabiki whom she held in her arms and her smile grew warm. She stroked a stray hair away from her face lovingly, caressing her as she did so. Nabiki moaned a little and stirred in her arms a bit, then shifted her body so that she was closer to the Demoness' body and fell into a deeper sleep.

"... W..who are you?... What are you?... and what are you doing to my sister?!" Akane finally managed to overcome her fear of the creature that had taken Ranma's place.

The Demoness looked back at Akane and her smile grew cold again, menacing.

"Do you really want to know, little girl? Some truths are better not known."

Having gotten over her fear, Akane refused to back down, despite every instinct in her body telling her she should be a hundred miles away from this creature by now and still running, and nodded.

The Demoness sighed, resigned to having to pound this explanation through the mortal's thick skull. She was not in the mood to kill anyone today. She just wanted to be with her lover, her host's lover, their lover.

"Alright then." She said with a smile that told Akane that she wasn't going to like this one bit.

"I'll start with the history of what you mortals have termed 'demons'." She spit out the last with such vehemence that Akane was left with no doubts as to how much she hated the word.

"Long ago humans and demons were one race, with the exception of the gifted animals, and there was no differences between them. Then something changed in the balance of the world, giving birth to the phenomenon called magic. It was then that the differences between the two lines of humanity became apparent. Some found that they had special powers that allowed them to perform beyond the endurance and strength and ability of normal people, others found they had a natural affinity for certain animals and could speak with them, still others found they could shape the world around them to their own desires. The multitude of abilities was great. We shared these abilities with our brethren who had no powers, so that we may benefit and grow together. But the non gifted as we came to call them shunned us, despite our good nature and generosity. They drove us out of our homes and villages, to fend for ourselves in the wilds."

She smirked as she saw the girl's anger rise against her own people. _Too bad the girl has not been 'seeded' by one of us. She is still young and would be able to work toward understanding. But that was of no matter. The seeding has already taken place, and she was not chosen._

"We made do with what we had in the wilds, our wits and power, and thrived. But stories of us were passed down through the generations of humans and were twisted, becoming stories of horror rather than of envy as they were before. Soon, mobs of people were making forays into our villages and towns, burning down homes we had built, ruining work that took several decades of magic to complete, destroying our fields and herds, and hunting us down like the monsters and animals they thought we were."

"Some of us, pushed to their limits, fought back, but most of us fled, being too kind to use our powers against our ungifted brethren and having little desire to fight, despite the atrocities committed against us. But it was never enough for the majority of humans. They kept pushing us further and further back. Some even developed what is termed as Arts, a counter to our magic. They had immense destructive power, even the lowest techniques. The Arts are the origination of modern day martial arts. With these they managed to decimate a large part of our population and finally pushed the rest of us to our limits and forced us to fight back. We learned their Arts and thusly renamed them Gifted Arts, or as your ancestors called them, Demon Arts. The combination of our Magic and the Arts proved sufficient to put the war at a standstill. That is, until divine power made its way into the world. In truth, it was just another form of magic but one that healed, and so was labeled 'divine'. They used those gifted against us and had them place seals on the springs where it was regularly known that we drank from and used to bathe and wash clothing. The seals trapped us in the waters, and while trapped we were still aware of our surroundings. For thousands of years we were trapped in those springs, and for the most part your people had forgotten us except for a few. And for those thousands of years our anger and vengeful thoughts festered. Until one called Ranma Saotome fell into my spring. His pure soul and strength of body and spirit eased our feelings of anger and the massive amount of magic residing with him released us from the seals."

She smiled as Akane seemed to be making the connections. She looked fearfully at the demoness. "So you took possession of Ranma?"

She snorted in derision. "No, you foolish girl. Ranma allowed me within him. We are kindred souls. He is the salvation of my kind and of this world. When your ancestors killed so many of us and entrapped the rest of us, it created a massive imbalance in the world. Ranma is the result of this imbalance correcting itself in one go. He is a being without limits, magical, physical, or mental. Though he has to work for every little scrap of power to be able to reach his potential. We are creatures of the past, having no physical bodies of our own anymore. So we find a soul that best matches our own and bond with it if the owner of said soul is willing. Nabiki has already bonded, as has many people throughout your world, though strangely many of them are concentrated in this small island nation."

"Nabiki bonded!?" Akane asked, looking at her sister in shock.

"Yep, and to a former lover of mine no less. Which means that Ranma is perfect for her. And I won't tolerate any interference. Got it?" She stated, her voice becoming sub zero near the end.

Akane knew when to fight and when to back down, and she could tell from the woman's tone that she was very serious. But there was one last thing she wanted to know.

"Um... May I ask your name at least? I think I should at least know that much."

"Ah ah ah. Can't tell you my real name, those things have power over us gifted. Hmm... Call me Ranko, it's close enough anyway. But enough of this, I'm letting Ranma take control again."

She closed her eyes and Akane felt a subtle change in the feeling from her and when she opened them again, they no longer glowed.

"Ranma...?" She asked tentatively.

Ranma sighed in relief when she saw that Akane was still alive. "Yea, it's me. So, I guess she just gave you a lecture, huh?"

"Umm... yeah. I guess, if you can call it that. What else would she have done?"

She saw a flash of pain in Ranma's eyes and then wished she hadn't asked. But the boy turned girl answered anyway.

"Either she gives a person a lecture and they leave me and her alone, or she kills them."

Akane repressed a shudder at that fact. She was definitely going to leave this particular girl alone. She had no wish to end up in a body bag. Her attention returned to Ranma when she continued.

"She killed pops for being the selfish, greedy, and stupid person he was. She destroyed an entire village of amazons for trying to force me to marry into their tribe when I defeated one of them and activated one of their laws. She is ruthless when it comes to those she perceives as a threat to me."

"Oh my god... That's horrible."

Ranma looked up at this and smiled in a disturbing way.

"Well, when you think about it, not really. They got what they deserved for trying to force themselves and their beliefs on me. It's not like I can't bring them back."

Akane shot her a weird look. "What do you mean, not when you think about it? They are dead, they can't come back."

Ranma's smile grew even wider at this and Akane saw a flash of glowing red in her eyes, as if she and the Demoness were somehow becoming of one mind. "Sure they can. I just have to build them a new body and put their soul into it."

Akane blinked at this, not sure whether to believe her or to think her mad.

Ranma cocked her head at her. "What, you don't believe me? Then I'll just give you a little demonstration."

She pulled out an urn from behind her and Akane saw the kanji for father written upon it.

Akane looked on in revulsion as she opened it and took out a still beating heart, though the blood had long since dried to dust.

"That's... That's not what I think it is, is it?" Akane asked in horror.

Ranma smiled at her wickedly, enjoying her discomfort.

"Yep, its pops heart. I was sad at first when she killed him, but after thinking it over I realized he got what he deserved."

Akane flinched at the anger in the redhead's voice.

"But... Seeing how saddened your father was when he found out he was dead made me consider bringing him back. He and the fat bastard must have had some kind of good memories and times together. So, to prove I can do it and to bring some happiness back into your father's life, I'll let his soul go and put it back in a body."

Akane still didn't believe that she could bring back the dead but thought over the consequences if she could.

"What about dad? Wouldn't it be kinda strange to have your father dead then suddenly show up as if nothing happened?"

Ranma chuckled, though it was a cold laugh that sent shivers down Akane's spine. She noticed that the glow had grown stronger as the conversation had continued, though it was still Ranma in control, she could tell by how her voice sounded.

"I'll make sure that your father doesn't remember that his friend had ever died. Unfortunately for you and your sister, Kasumi, I'll have to do the same to you to make sure you don't ruin the effect. Nabiki should be fine with Talo instructing her. Pops should now know better than try anything, though I'll have a long talk with him. I haven't seen him since Jusenkyo." Her smile turned cruel and her eyes glowed with their own life now. "I hear the process of ripping memory is quite painful for the subject however, so painful that death seems like bliss in comparison. But I'll try to do my best, though I am a bit rusty."

Akane shuddered at the chuckle that followed after and tried to edge away, but found her body completely immobilized. Filled with fear she tried to scream but found she couldn't.

"Now now. No trying to escape before my demonstration is done, though afterwards all you will remember is that you are now sure I can raise those I have killed."

Akane watched as lines of what looked like raw power seeped out of Ranma's hands and wrapped around the beating heart, forming an intricate lattice work that followed very specific patterns to direct the flow. The lines flashed as Ranma seemed to feed power into them and they separated from her, no longer dependent on her but fully capable of completing their assigned task on their own now. She saw Genma be reconstructed from the bottom up atom by atom, clothes and all. The process was surprisingly quick, and soon a fully constructed body that was obviously Genma from what Akane had seen in some pictures, though a little thinner and more lithe now, stood in front of her, though the eyes showed no intelligence or awareness.

Then a thread of the lattice shot out and attached itself to the kanji for father on the urn and Akane noted the soft blue aura being siphoned off the urn into the body as the kanji was erased.

As if a light was slowly growing with him awareness flooded the eyes of Genma and soon followed intelligence as he realized what had happened. His son had returned him to life. Normally Genma would have screamed and try to flee from his killer, but he was not ignorant, nor was he as stupid as he pretended to be. He had been allowed some slight awareness of Ranma and the surrounding area as part of his penance. He knew what was going on and knew that for now he was safe, so long as he didn't anger the demoness or do something that Ranma felt was wrong. 'hmph... Easier said than done. I don't think I know what he thinks is right or wrong anymore.'

He looked up into the eyes of his son turned demon and shivered as he saw Ranma's eyes. He could tell from the way they glowed like the demon's yet retained the kindness and mercy that he had come to associate with Ranma when his son was dominant that he and the demon were acting as one, that they both agreed that this was the right action, which brought them both closer to being one personality. That was something he didn't want to see personally. When they become one, he wasn't sure if one of them would become permanently dominant, or if they would become a different person altogether.

Genma shivered as he felt the cold caress of their joined minds as they rifled through his. He saw the thoughtful expression on Ranma's face and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Hmm... Well pops, I guess you get a second chance." She finally said after some thought and what Genma believed was an internal conversation with the demon.

Genma felt like rejoicing but held himself in check, knowing that the demon's moods were mercurial.

"However you need to do exactly as I say. Make sure to behave as if you arrived with me and Reyn yesterday. I sparred with Akane and won. I sparred with you and knocked you unconscious. You have no memory of what happened after that. You will wake up tomorrow morning and act as your usual self, though try not to be a glutton and keep yourself in shape. You will inform Soun that you have passed on my primary training to Reyn, who is a master of many magical arts and mystical fighting styles, though you still retain the right to inform and teach me any techniques you have not yet taught me, such as the sealed techniques of the Yami Sen Ken and the Umi Sen Ken."

Seeing the shocked look on Genma's face Ranma chuckled. "Don't worry old man. I did take every technique and training method that was not sealed and use it for myself, and have even improved on them so in skill I have probably surpassed you, but I respected the fact that the yamisenken and the umisenken were sealed away and did not even take a small peek at them. The same goes for any memories that you felt were private. I may be half demon now, but I am not perverse nor am I without morals."

Genma sighed in relief, glad that he still had some leverage over Ranma, even it was only a small amount. It would allow him to have at least a little more influence in Ranma's life.

"Other than that, cause no trouble and mind your manners, and your free to go. You have anything to say?" She smiled as she removed the spells holding Genma immobilized and mute.

Genma stumbled as he suddenly had to balance again and felt disorientated from how strangely light his body felt. He looked up into the eyes of Ranma, and saw that she had meant every single word of it. Humbled by his son's once again immeasurable mercy and kindness, for he knew that many of the things he had done in the name of making Ranma the strongest was not only reckless and life threatening, but also mentally and spiritually scarring and therefore unforgivable.

"Umm... Thank you, son." Genma mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Ranma said, turning her head to hear Genma better with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"I said.. Thank you, and I'm sorry." Genma stated a little louder, deciding the addition of an apology would go a long way.

Ranma cocked her head in thought, seemingly trying to decide on whether or not it was enough. Then she nodded her head.

"Well, it's a start. Now, go into the guest room and fix up a pallet and go to sleep. I'm going to sleep in Nabiki's room." Ranma pointed at the room just slightly down the hall and Genma obediently left and disappeared behind the door.

Ranma then turned her attention back to her other captive and felt anger coming off the girl in waves. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the anger and then she smiled as she thought of an interesting course of action.

"Well, It seems you really do have quite an anger problem. I think I should just nudge your personality factors a little and get rid of that problem along with altering your memory of this event. Though from what I have heard both of these operations are quite painful if the one performing them holds any malice towards the subject."

Akane's eyes widened in fear and Ranma chuckled as she went to work. Even the muting spells weren't enough to contain her anguish and screams tore through the hallway, but they never made it past the wards Ranma had quickly place in case of such an event.

When done he placed the unconscious girl into her bed and closed the door and went to work altering the memories of the rest of the household with the exception of Nabiki, Reyn, and Genma. These went far more smoothly as Ranma performed the magic properly this time, not intending the others any harm. Then she stripped down to her boxers and grabbed a spare pallet from a closet along with a blanket and a pillow and set them down on the floor next to Nabiki's bed.

She lay down and covered herself in the bedding and quickly drifted off as she basked in the presence of Nabiki and the soul growing within her...

Reyn closed his eyes as he felt his master drift off to sleep. He could feel the changes in all within the household. Akane would no longer be prone to mind blinding rage, and would be able to concentrate with much more ease, though the pain she had suffered was a hefty price to pay for it. Genma was back, and he could even now feel the change wrought in Soun by his presence, and the old man was wiser and far more thoughtful than before his death and imprisonment. Not only that, but as soon as Genma had been brought back Reyn had felt the soul of one of the gifted beasts latch on to his soul. Like it or not, Genma would be blessed with being one of the awakening gifted. The greatest change was in Ranma though. Ranma was coming closer to truly awakening as one of the gifted, and soon after Ranma's second awakening the others would follow with their first. Reyn was both looking forward to and dreading that day. As fate was a tricky mistress and for such powers to be released all at the same times spoke ill of the future. Something dire was building on the horizon of time and Reyn did not think it would be anything good...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well, sorry again for the long interim between chapter updates but I am really busy and writer's block has been unmerciful. Hope you like this new addition. I know it is not as dark as it could have been but I have been finding it difficult to find the proper mood to write it as such. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I am considering continuing Let go of the past, embrace a new beginning after a little rewriting of the current chapters.


End file.
